movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark aka Iron Man, was a billionaire industrialist, a member of The Avengers, husband of Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel. He appears in ''Captain Marvel'', ''Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet'', ''Iron Man 4'', ''Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu'', ''Black Widow'', ''Captain Marvel: Attack of Supreme Intelligence'', ''Avengers: Silver'', ''Iron Man 5'', ''The New Avengers'', ''Avengers: Annihilus Rising'' and ''Spiderman/Deadpool''. He is portrayed by actor Robert Downey Jr. Biography ''Avengers: Infinity War'' To be added ''Captain Marvel'' Tony and Nick Fury went to Boston after they heard of an S.H.I.E.L.D Agent that he saw a woman with powers. When they came she let them in and they talked and they took her to New York. Tony became her trainer. Later she became to have feelings for her trainer. But Tony said that he has a wife. Later, the kree attacked. Carol defeated them and killed their leader. Later she became an fellow Avenger of Tony. ''Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet'' To be added ''Iron Man 4'' Tony celebrated a part and he invited Pepper to cone but she doesn't come. The part was later also interrupted by The Mandarin. He wanted Tony to destroy all hos suits, Tont refused. Later The Mandarin appeared and he was later defeated by Tony and James. Tony put The Mandarin in the Seagate Prison. And Tony and Rhodey are creating a new suit. Later it was produced. Tony step on the plane and went to Los Angeles to visit Pepper. After a long conversation Tony went back to New York. When Tony was back he heard that Pepper and James were both captured. The Mandarin was also escaped. He wanted Tony to come and decide to Tony who he want to save and who will death. Tony went to the place and saw Rhodes,The Mandarin, Pepper and M.O.D.O.K.. Tony couldn't make a decision and wanted him to shoot himself. The Mandarin was furious and shot Pepper in her head. She fell death on the ground. Tony attacked the Mandarin by putting on his new suit. After a long fight the Mandarin was defeated and Tony shot in the head killing him. Tony and Rhodey were later congratulated for defeating the Mandarin. But Tony was very sad about Pepper's death and called Carol Danvers and took the plane to Berlin. Knowing he had also feelings for her. In Berlin Tony walked together with Carol Danvers on a German christmas market. So he tries to forget Pepper. Tony kissed Carol at the end of the day, and later they slept together. ''Avengers: Wrack of Dormammu'' Iron Man and Captain Marvel are lying naked in bed in a hotel in Berlin. They are kissing, until they get the warning. They go out bed to the airport. They take the plane to New York. Tony, Carol and all other Avengers walk in the Avenger Facility. They take place on the table. Sharon says that they has to find Zemo. Sharon says she has some new allies. Maria Hill walks in the room. What?? I thought you quit said Tony. No I am back to help you says Hill. And There is more. Moon Knight walks in the room. Who is that Halloween dude says Falcon. He is the new member of your team. On that moment an attention alarm goes on. It says that Zemo is seen in China. Iron Man, Captain Marvel, Thor. Moon Knight, Vision, War Machine and Scarlet Witch go to China. They found Zemo. He has stolen something in a crate. Too late says Tony to Zemo. On that moment a portal to the Dark Dimension appears. M.O.D.O.K. flies out of it. Zemo and M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man attacks M.O.D.O.K. together with Falcon, Captain Marvel and Thor. M.O.D.O.K. uses his power on Falcon and Thor. M.O.D.O.K. fires back at Iron Man. He is hitted by him. Moon Knight attacks Zemo. He uses his powers on him. Zemo's head is cooking. Zemo's head is full changed by Moon Knight. Later M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo are both defeated. But a portal appears again and M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo escape. All Avengers are back in the Avengers Facility. They are desparate what to do next. Falcon thinks they have to attack them. No says Black Panther that is just what they want. Moon Knight says that we have to lure them. The Avengers see everything happen. Dormammu and his team attacked earth. They attack fast. Thor and War Machine go to Sydney to stop Zemo. Vision, Ant-Man and Wasp go to Africa to stop Absorbing Man. Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange and Moon Knight go to Asia to stop Leader. Hulk, Black Widow and Black Panther go to Europe to stop M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Falcon stay in New York. Iron Man, Captain Marvel and Falcon are waiting for Dormammu to come. Falcon send his Red Wing Drone. He searches but is later destroyed by Dormammu. Falcon is very angry and attacks. Iron Man and Captain Marvel want to stop him, but it fails. They find him. Well well says Dormammu, Those are the stupid monkey they call The Avengers. You may have defeated my team but you will never defeat me. Iron Man and Captain Marvel shoots at Dormammu but they are threw away by Dormammu. Dormammu watches at Falcon. Was this toy of you??? says Dormammu. Falcon angrily attacks but is throwen into a building. Dormammu lets the building explode. Falcon escapes at the last. Iron Man and Catain Marvel attack Dormammu again but it doesn't hurt him. Do you really think you will stop me with that??? says Dormammu. He opens a portal and Mindless One appear. Falcon flies again to Dormammu but he throws him at the ground and stands up him. Falcon is on fire and Dormammu picks him up. Iron Man and Captain Marvel tries to stop it but it fails. Dormammu pinches him until he dies. Falcon burns down to ashes. Iron Man calls the other Avengers to help. All Avengers appear and fires at Dormammu. You have a team, smart, me too. On the same moment Leader, M.O.D.O.K. and Zemo appear. Doctor Strange tries to stop Dormammu. Zemo attacks Black Panther. You will pay for putting me in prison he says. The other Avengers fighf against M.O.D.O.K., Leader and the Mindless Ones. Dormammu flies high in the sky. He tries to find a way to destroy the planet. Doctor Strange folllows him and uses his powers at him. Black Panther beats Zemo. But he doesn't surrender. He attacks again until he is shot by a gun Black Panther secretly holds in his hand. He fels death on the ground. Vision uses his laser on M.O.D.O.K. Black Widow tries to help him. War Machine shoots also on him with his gun. Scarlet Witch and Moon Knight help Doctor Strange to defeat Dormammu. Dormammu fights back. Hulk fights against The Leader. Hulk is to strong for him and he defeats him. Thor uses his current to kill all the Mindless Ones. Captain Marvel hels him. Iron Man, Ant-Man and Wasp fight against the mind trick of M.O.D.O.K. Iron Man finds a way to turn it to him. He does it, and M.O.D.O.K. is electrocuted and is shot and defeated. The Leader escapes and takes a plane to Dormammu. They both go back to the Dark Dimension. The Avengers are reassembles waiting for Dormammu. They have taken M.O.D.O.K. in hostage. The Dark Dimension appears again above Earth (just like in Doctor Strange). The Dark Dimension tries to eat Earth. All Avengers fly into the Dark Dimension where they see Dormammu. Hulk sees the exploded body of Leader. Mindless Ones aplear again. Thor, Black Panther, Ant-Man, Wasp, Iron Man, Captain Marvel, War Machine, Hulk and Black Widow fight agai st them. Doctor Strange, Moon Knight, Vision and Scarlet Witch use their powers on Dormammu. Dormammu takes over the weakest power of them, the power of Scarlet Witch. Scarlet Witch is electrocuted with 10000 volt. She fells on the ground. Vision immediatly flies to her. She says she loves him and she dies. Dormammu is laughing and says: The love wasn't strong enough. Moon Knight and Doctor Strange combine their powers to fight against Dormammu. Captain Marvel, Vision, Iron Man and War Machine help. Hulk is defeating Mindless Ones. Black Widow shoots at Dormammu. Dormammu is hitted and fells on the ground. Thor flies towards him and uses Mjolnir and slams him. Hulk after that jumps on Dormammu and slams him. Doctor Strange opens a portal to the Negative Zone. He throws Dormammu into the portal. Moon Knight sees Sharon carter in a cage. He opens it. Sharon is very happy to see them, especially Moon Knight. After that the Dark Dimension explodes and The Avengers go into a portal Doctor Strange created and run away. Back on earth, Sharon Carter and the Government congratulate The Avengers. Vision is sad about Wanda's death. Two days later, Maria Hill, Falcon and Scarlet Witch are buried next to the graves of Hawkeye, Winter Soldier and Captain America. All Avengers are sad. Vision is crying. Tony says to Carol that he is glad they both survived. Iron Man and Captain Marvel also go back to their home. Where Carol reveals that she is pregnant. ''Captain Marvel: Attack of Supreme Intelligence'' To be added ''Black Widow'' To be added ''Avengers: Silver'' To be added ''Iron Man 5'' To be added ''The New Avengers'' To be added ''Avengers: Annihilus Rising'' To be added ''Spiderman/Deadpool'' To be added Relationships Allies *James Rhodes/War Machine - Best Friend *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Pepper Potts - Wife and Former Assistant *Happy Hogan - Assistent *Nick Fury - Former Boss *The Avengers **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † **Peter Parker/Spider-Man **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **Vision † - Creation **Thor **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **Sam Wilson/Falcon **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **Hope van Dyne/Wasp **Marc Spector/Moon Knight Enemies *Thanos † *Magus *The Mandarin † - Biggest Rival *M.O.D.O.K. Category:MCU Characters Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters